Valentines Drabble: Sladin style!
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Sladin- Slade/Robin. Robin is avoiding the tower because it's Valentines day and Batman didn't raise any romantics! But what's the point of being a teenager if not to do something you may or may not regret the next day? Slade comes along to help with just that. This is a Drabble so, yeah, it's short. I warned you.


Alright, so, the next Ship to set sail from my Valentines day Fleet (That is literally what I named this whole thing in Google docs, It makes me smile every time I go to work on it.) is Sladin. Yay for little drabbles that leave you feeling frustrated and wanting more, call me a troll if you'd like, I don't think I'm going to do a second drabble for this.

If you want to send me a prompt for a different Sladin Drabble, feel free and I shall work on that as soon as I get around to finishing all of the rest of my darling little Drabbles.

You want to know how many are left? ... me too, I lost count.

So, hopefully you like this, I know I enjoyed writing it.

~ Evi

* * *

The air in Jump city always made him relax. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he wasn't going to question it.

He would have gone back to the tower by now, but everyone minus Raven had been hit by the Valentines day bug. It was just way too pink and fluffy in there. Beast Boy was trying to hit on Raven, Cyborg had somehow managed to get Jinx into the building. As for Starfire … well, Robin wasn't an idiot. He knew that the tamaranian girl liked him, and today she had been well, what was a good word for it? Crazy? Stalkerish? Completely blatant in her love confession. It wasn't that Robin didn't like her. He did. He liked her a lot. But not in the way that she wanted him to like her.

Robin saw Starfire in more of a sisterly sort of light. So really, it was only natural that he want to avoid her on "the day of lovers" as she had called it. Honestly, growing up with Batman had probably stinted any interest in girls that he may have been bloomed from a young age, but he couldn't quite find it in himself to be upset about that. His life was just fine being completely absorbed in the super hero business.

Of course, that may have been how he found himself going from a sparring match on the roof to a heated make out session on the roof.

With Slade.

No, he wasn't crazy, okay, maybe he was a little crazy, but damn if Slade wasn't a good kisser!

"You aren't called "Boy Wonder" for nothing, are you Robin." Slade smirked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good, lots of practice you know~"

"Should I be jealous?" Slade teased. Robin wanted to chuckle. It was kind of nice to not be fighting slade because he was up to something bad. If truth be told, he dared say, that he actually liked the psychotic man. Sure he was a criminal, but what was life without a few risks?

"Yeah, I think you should, maybe you should come here and teach me a thing or two." Robin goaded as he dropped his cape and belt, turning off his communicator. Yeah, Slade was a man. An older man. A dangerous older man who had tried to convert him to the side of evil. But seriously, Slade was a master kisser. He had a nice body, and that voice. _Oh that voice_. It was a wonder how he managed to not get hard every time the bastard said his name in that rolling tone dripping of sex and forbidden promises. _God damn_, he just wanted to rip Slade's clothes off and have his way with him so bad right now. … Maybe he wasn't as immune to the Valentines day bug as he thought.

"Eager much Robin?"

Oh, there was that tone again. _Yes. Talk down to me, degrade me, God, just take me already!_ Robin's mind screamed.

Homosexuality was no surprise to Robin. He liked to think of himself as Gay, bi curious. He liked a few girls, but it just wasn't the same as sharing his bed with a man for the night. He didn't mind being dominant, but when all he ever was was dominant, he needed someone else to take the reigns for a while every now and then. Someone strong and commanding who he could really listen to. Someone who screamed dominance, someone like Slade.

"You could say that~." Robin smirked. "Or are you just gonna leave me like this?"

"Hmmm~ I can't decide which would be more truly evil." he chuckled, pulling the small bird close, hard against his chest.

"Obviously leaving is out of the question."

"Well, I guess I _should_ take responsibility, just so long as you don't say "I love you" at the end."

"What about "Happy Valentines day" hmm?"

* * *

So, like it?

Yay or nay?

If there are any complaints with Robin or Slade's characters, please let me know. I'm terrible at writing Slade. He's too sophisticated for me *cries off in a corner*

I kind of feel like Robin is one of the kinkiest characters ever in the TT!Universe. At least, with specific people anyway.

I mean, raised by Batman after living in a circus, Yeah, I'm seeing some submissive traits here. (and imagine how flexible he would be in bed *fangirling* ... I apologize for that ...)

I Love Richard Grayson to pieces, he is seriously my favorite Robin (And the best one to boot, I will fight you if you say otherwise!) But with all of my love for him, comes SO many ships! Top has to be Sladin though. Slade has that air of "I will control you, and you will enjoy it." ... it doesn't help that when I look for any yaoi pairings with Robin, I always imagine him as such a masochist too and his ginger harem (yum) ... God someone help me Dx

... wow, okay, that was rambling ... I'm very sorry, I shall stop now, unless you want to hear me talk about Robin more then, you know ... message me or something. XD

anyways, Reviews make me happy and giggly and make me write more~

I love you all!

~ Evi


End file.
